


三天三夜（上）

by R666v



Category: FOG[电竞]
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 10:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R666v/pseuds/R666v
Relationships: 鱼食
Kudos: 548





	三天三夜（上）

时洛将余邃裤子口袋里的东西拿出来，脸红得要滴血了。  
“东西一星期钱就已经买好了，假期时一个月前就准备好的。”余邃低头在时洛唇上亲了下，低声道，“三天呢，不急，慢慢来…”

余邃说慢慢来，就真的一点也不着急。他翻上床，压在时洛身上，一点一点加深了这个吻。  
这个吻空前温柔，从开始只是用温暖而有些干燥的嘴唇轻轻蹭时洛的，像是什么纯情的小动物暖烘烘地蹭着，到后来轻轻舔开时洛的唇缝，一点一点用舌头试探。  
接吻在两人之间以及发生过无数次了，时洛熟能生巧，昨天喝醉了之后多少直线球的话都说了，接个吻还害羞就太不应该了。  
他顺从地张开了口，舌尖碰触着余邃的，一点点纵容着他深入。  
余邃一只胳膊撑在时洛身旁，手自然地捏着时洛耳垂，摩挲着平时总带着耳钉的那个地方，另一只手活动范围更大，撩开了睡衣，轻抚过腰间引得时洛忍不住哼哼说痒后才继续向上，准确捏住胸前那一点，不轻不重地一捻。  
年轻的肉体总是格外敏感，少年食髓知味，余邃以前帮他的时候，也从不会忽略时洛的乳尖，往往是把一个吸吮得啧啧有声，又把另一个捏在指腹间揉搓。  
条件反射一般，时洛被那一下带来的酥麻直接弄硬了。  
基地没有人，平日里必须压制的小声不能再小声的呻吟今天终于等到了宣泄口，余邃咬自己的耳朵时洛想喘，被余邃深吻在喉结留下一个好几天都不会消去的草莓时想哼出声，最后余邃终于再次照顾到被冷落已久的另一边乳头时，用牙齿咬住乳头，有点粗糙的舌面用力碾过乳尖，时洛爽的忍不住，溢出一声甜腻的呻吟。  
时洛感觉胸口毛茸茸的脑袋顿了顿，继而有些急躁地凑上来亲他。余邃温柔渣男人设要崩了，这次的吻和往常任何一个吻都不一样，舌头在时洛嘴里横冲直撞，急躁得有些凶狠，格外强势地索取，时洛的唇、时洛的舌，连口中的津液也一点不肯放过。  
时洛还没遇过他这样，被亲的有点懵，呆呆地张开嘴，点点口水顺着嘴角要流出来。余邃小气得很，转头吻在嘴角，把那点水光再舔回到自己口中。  
时洛被咬破了嘴角也不恼，抱着余邃的肩膀热情回应。亲吻中隐隐约约的带上的血腥气像一剂催情药在两人唇齿推攘间被吞咽入腹。  
余邃凑在时洛耳边，一字一句伴着喘息的热气送到他耳朵里，“时神，你叫的真好听；洛洛，你把我叫硬了。”

时洛被这个流氓的直白臊的脸红，一路红到了脖子。他咬咬牙，向上顶胯，用自己早就撑起来的小帐篷去蹭余邃的那根，勾引的意味不能再明显，说，“那你还不上。”  
余邃像是没想到他这样说，愣了一下笑了出来，“求之不得。”  
几乎话音刚落，时洛就感觉自己屁股一阵凉，睡裤连着内裤被心灵手巧的whisper一下扯到了膝弯。  
余邃微凉的手指揉搓着时洛屁股上的软肉，时洛腿间精神抖擞的小兄弟立正了跟他问好。  
没遮没拦的，时洛有点害羞，还没等他扭动着腰想躲，余邃冲着那硬的流水的头部轻吹了一口气，问他，“着急了吗？”  
问完也不怕时洛不说实话，埋下头去，浅浅含进去一个头部又吐出来，“啵”的一声在安静的卧室里显得格外色情。  
余邃给他做过这个，倒还没给他一个礼尚往来的机会。  
时洛看得清清楚楚余邃的脸和余邃在做的事，心也酸，腰也软，手却没闲着，熟练地摸进了余邃裤子里，隔着内裤，从最底下的两个沉甸甸的囊袋一直捋到顶端，隔靴搔痒似的。最后把拇指抵在马眼那轻轻挖着，不出所料听到余邃的低喘，心想都硬成这样还能撩骚，大两岁的老男人这么能把持住吗。  
两个人都是第一次，时洛也想疼疼余邃，握实上下撸了两把，没等余邃有下一步动作，抢先道，“哥哥，69玩吗？”

当然玩。  
两个人掉了个个儿，余邃把时洛抱到自己身上，嘴里含着，手上揉着，眼睛还止不住看着。  
时洛体毛不重，肛口附近很干净，淡淡的粉色的象征这里未经人事，小口轻微地张阖羞怯中又蕴含着无尽的邀请。  
时洛第一次给余邃口，不知道怎么一口把尺寸可观的小余邃整个含进去，只好从顶部马眼开始舔起，有时试探一般用舌尖去挑逗，有时又模仿余邃以前，舌面大面积蹭过柱身，让口水和腺液混合，又用舌头把它们涂满茎身。嘴唇离开时，还拉出了一条透明的丝。  
想让他也舒服。时洛想着。一点一点在余邃身上实践着自己在小黄片里的毕生所学。  
余邃忍了这么久，心疼了自己的小男朋友这么久，现在忍不住了，也再不用忍了。  
他感觉时洛快到了，索性吐出被含得水光淋淋的性器，扶着时洛的腰往下压。  
时洛刚听到一句“洛洛把屁股抬起来一点”，就感觉屁股上被咬了一口，余邃略显粗重的呼吸尽数洒在会阴。  
时洛一抖，仿佛能猜到余邃要干什么一样，立刻慌了神扭着身要躲。余邃把着他的腰，不许。  
穴口登时扫过一阵温热，余邃的亲吻从囊袋开始，口腔的温暖照顾到每一个角落，再向上，吮吸他的会阴，舔弄他的肛口，舌头试探进去一点，勾弄几下又退出来。  
时洛被快感刺激得直哼哼，前端渗出了更多清液。嘴里还含着余邃的宝贝，时洛没吐出去也不敢用力，承受着余邃坏心眼的挺腰。性器来势汹汹，活了一般要往喉头里钻。  
时洛两张嘴都被余邃占着，一张卖力伺候着，另一张就失了守。  
余邃沾了润滑液的手轻轻松松进去了一个指节，预告着，“时神，进去了，找找位置。”  
时洛被他顶得不行，呛了一口后干脆趴在他余邃双腿之间，脸埋在耻毛里，有一下没一下舔着那形状好看的顶端。  
余邃也不在意他偷懒，配合着在他嘴边小幅度蹭着，把时洛嘴唇蹭得通红，嘴角还挂着亮晶晶的可疑液体。  
余邃很小心不想伤到时洛，两指浅浅抽插，变换着角度，终于在碰触到某处凸起的软肉时，时洛一颤，忍不住哼出声想要夹紧腿。  
余邃了然，这是找到了，终于可以上正菜了。

两指持续发力，沾着润滑液在那小口仿佛进出，发出色情的水声。小小的腺体被不断磨擦着，时洛的反应越来越大，呻吟声一声比一声勾人，紧致的肠肉竭力吮吸着手指，分泌出的肠液哭泣一般挽留着。  
余邃被他吸得眼红，额头的青筋若隐若现。三指自由进入后，把时洛抱正，就着时洛的手飞快带上安全套。让时洛环着他的肩膀，急切地亲吻着，两人唇齿间都有膻腥味，彼此特有的气味混合在一起，甘之如饴。  
余邃掰开时洛的臀瓣，胯间的炙热硬邦邦戳在那湿软的穴口，低声道，“洛洛，要进去了。”  
时洛要被这种隔靴搔痒的快感逼疯了，主动沉腰去够，定定地看着余邃，心意从未如此坚定，喘道，“给，给我。”  
余邃爽快地挺腰，重重擦过敏感点插了进去，爽的闷哼一声。  
时洛眼前一道白光，余邃扩张做的细致，这样猛的插进来只是觉得涨，被准确顶到的时候，性器失禁了一般涌出了几股白浊，时洛拼命忍住，才堪堪没有射。  
余邃只进去了一半，被时洛夹得几乎要把持不住。余渣男还有最后的体贴，在问时洛疼不疼。  
时洛自己也分不清，不知道是故意还是无意地继续撩，“要不你再动动试试。”  
这谁忍得了。  
余邃摸到时洛腰窝，紧紧扣住，腰一挺，狠狠地装了进去，全根没入，囊袋撞在时洛屁股上，响亮地发出了“啪”的一声。  
时洛又被顶到，酥麻的感觉从那里蔓延到全身，除了那玩意儿，浑身上下哪都是软的。  
他想跟余邃商量缓一缓，却不想余邃没听见他喊疼，像是放下了什么心理负担，翻身把他压在身下，面对面大张大合地动了起来。借着体重，每次抽出只剩半个顶端，下一秒进入又直接操到最里面，每一下都蹭着敏感点狠狠碾过。  
时洛挂在余邃身上没有手摸自己，阴茎翘着被挤在自己和余邃小腹间摩擦，耻毛粘上腺液结成一缕一缕的，贴在时洛的茎柱上引人发痒。  
余邃开始上技巧，九浅一深，时洛被他放缓的攻势迷惑，轻声哼着享受着此刻的温存，不意余邃一个深顶，精关一松，痛痛快快射在了两人小腹之间。  
余邃还在动作，看他先没绷住，轻笑一声，柔柔地在额头上印下一吻。  
时洛高潮后，肠道一阵阵收紧，余邃被夹得也快到了临界点。旋即又发狠顶弄起来，余邃好凶，时洛感觉自己要被捅穿了。  
但在如此罕见，如此强硬的余邃面前，时洛说不出什么不来，他去够余邃的嘴唇，去再讨一个亲吻，小声地告白，“队长，永远，永远喜欢你。”  
余邃闷哼一声，射在了时洛体内。


End file.
